Bad Girlz
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: FIve new girls show up at school. There hot, smart, and total bad girls. What happen when the top six that rule the school start to fall for them? Sasusaku Itaoc Nejten Naruhina Shikatem Saiino No flames pleez Changed my penname now x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0
1. We meet agian ugly

Urgent you absolutely must read the bottom authors note when about to click off if you don't I will kill you!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what no it's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Once 6 girls get expelled they go to Konoha high with their brothers in tow. As soon as they arrive they catch the eye of the hottest boys in school. Too bad they can't have them. They were Total bad girls.

Thinking Inner Lyrics Flashback 

Normal

SakuraPOV

We hopped out of the car and started towards the office. Before I get you all confused. I am Sakura Haruno and I am with my friends Yuki, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. (A/N I feel really lazy so I am not gonna put what they look like hopefully you already know!). We got expelled from our old school all six of us, and it just so happened that we are all best friends. My major BFF is Ino while for Yuki it's Hinata and Tenten and Temari are really tight. Ino has an older brother Deidara and I have an older brother to Sasori. Our parents forced those idiots to live with us because they couldn't come themselves. They were senior while we were juniors. So got all the stats?

" Yo hag ugly! Are you freakin stocking me?" a voice asked. I spun on my heel it was none other than Sai. I smiled and jumped on him, While Yuki ran to him and stood by his side.

" Asswhole I should be asking you the same thing!" I said. Yuki smiled

" Long time no see gay ass." She winked at him and the rest of the girls walked over to us reluctantly.

" Hey saku-chan why don't you ask where the office is." Ino said.

" Ino-pig you just did that yourself." I said. She laughed nervously, he pointed in the direction of the office and with that I jumped off Sai and slapped him.

" What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled. I smiled innocently while Yuki just went up to him up to him hugged him and slapped him on the other side of his face. We all started cracking up and we started walking towards the office.

SasukePOV

When Sai would actually hold girls like that they would usually try to kiss him not slap him. I smirked.

" So asswhole or should I say gay ass who were the hotties. He growled at the nickname.

" I only know two of them, the two that came up to me, the one who jumped on me was Sakura Haruno and the other one is Yukihiro Haruno but she likes to be called Yuki." He said. I nodded.

" Well who ever they are every single one of them is fuking hot." Naruto said. We all nodded in agreement.

YukiPOV

We all got the same schedules thank god. We walked to our fist class English with Kakashi. We walked into the class and found the teacher face practically buried in his book icha icha paradise talk about disgusting! I cleared my throat a bit and he looked my way.

" Oh, you must be the new students. Introduce yourself by saying your name, hobbies, and dislikes. Also you may give some tips if you want" He said. We nodded and I started first.

" I am Yuki Haruno. I dance hip-hop, play volleyball, and skateboard. I dislike people who diss my sister, people who diss my friends, and sluts." I said. Next up was Hinata.

" I am Hinata Hyuuga. I play volleyball dance hip-hop and skateboard. I dislike people who diss my friends, sluts and perverts." She said. Then Temari I spoke up .

" I am Temari. I play basketball, dance hip-hop, and skateboard. I dislike everything that Hinata said." She said. Tenten spoke this time. " My name is Tenten. I dance hip-hop, play volleyball, and skateboard. I dislike anyone who messes with me or my friends, and perverts. Oh and a tip I have an obsession with sharp things so get on my bad side and be sure to find something sharp stuck up your ass." She said. We all let out a small laugh. Finally Sakura was up.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I play basketball, skateboard and dance hip-hop. I dislike everything that Yuki said on her list. Another tip get on my bad side and well lets just say I know how to fight." She said. We looked at each other and nodded.

" Mess with us and lets just say you'll have a very uh discrete funeral." We said in unison smirking. There faces were so freaking scared it wasn't even funny, well actuall it was funny very funny actually. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to what we saying so he told us to go grab seats in the back and then he announce to the class free period. We got to the back of the classroom and every one started cracking up. All of a sudden a girl tapped Sakura's shoulder.

" So your Sakura Haruno I just wanted to say well you diss me and I will make your life a living hell also. Not to mention stay away from the those guys over there." A girl with red hair and glasses said as she pointed to where Sai and some other guys were chillin. A blonde guy over there started having a panic attack, and then I heard Sai say just relax and watch the catfight. I snickered and turned my attention back to my sister.

" Is that so, well you little slut I don't really give a damn about what you say." Sakura said.

" Why you little!" the girl screamed she raised her hand to slap Sakura. I jumped up and held the girls arm and growled dangerously.

" You hurt my sister in any way and I swear to god that I will send you to your grave right here and right now you little bitch." Then Hinata spoke.

" Also don't forget you mess with Yuki then you'll have all of us out to beat your ass up to our heart's content and send you back to your plastic surgeon to get you fixed then do it again and again and again." She snapped. The other girls just nodded while they glared. Sakura starred at the girl with hate in her eyes. The girl raised her other hand trying to hit me this time but Tenten got up and grabbed it.

" Now what are you gonna do? Back off or go down the hard way you little slut." Sakura snapped. It was totally true also. The red headed girl was wearing her uniform button up shirt so that you could see her bra clearly and it was totally obvious that she cut her skirt. You could almost see her undies by just glancing at her. The girl just glared at us.

" The hard way? Okay fine with us we get some fun out of this." Sakura said. She raised her hand and slapped the girl on the cheek real hard. You could practically hear the echo she hit her so hard. Tenten and I released her the girl and she turned around walking away from us.

" The names Karin don't forget it. Well you won't cuz I won't let you." She said. We just shook our heads, not noticing the boys coming up behind us.

" Making enemies already ugly? You guys weren't even in here for five minutes. Any ways good luck cuz your gonna need it with that bitch floatin around." Sai said.

" Thanks asswhole, I think." Sakura said. We all laughed.

" You know we weren't properly introduced we weren't really listening when you guys were up there. Thanks to someone." He said looking at the blonde idiot, A guy with spiky raven hair said. All us girls smiled at him.

" I'm Temari." Temari said.

" I'm Hinata."

" I'm Ino.

" I'm Tenten."

" Last but not least you two are?" the guy said. We smirked.

" Were twins." We said in unison. He looked taking aback not expecting that answer.

" Really. Are you fraternal our identical." He asked.

" Identical" we answered.

" You two don't have the same hair color." He said in a matter-a-fact tone that I hated. I snickered.

" I was tired of people calling me Sakura instead of Yuki so I cut and died my hair black and got a red streak. Helps bring out my rebellious side if I say so myself." I said smirking. (A/N Rihanna cut with red highlight on the longest part) He nodded.

" So your Sakura." He said pointing to my sister. " and your Yuki." I nodded. Then as we were about to talk more the bell rang. We said goodbye and went our separate ways.

SakuraPOV LUNCH . . .

I walked out of the class with my girls beside me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sai.

" Want to eat lunch with us?" he asked. I looked at the girls and they just shrugged.

" Sure why not." I said. We followed him to a table and sat down. Out of no where I heard Ino screaming Aniki. I turned around And there was Deidara and Sasori with a guy that looked just like Sasuke but hotter.

" Hey aniki what's up?" I asked.

" Nothing. I see you six met some guys." He said.

" Sai's here you dummy! I said. He smiled.

" Hey shit head where is your brother?" Sasori asked. He shook his head and pointed to a table where Suigetsu was. I heard Sasuke mutter something about nicknames with all the Haruno's. They were about to leave when my sister stopped them.

" Sasori, Deidara shame on you. Your not going to introduce your sisters and her friends to this um, delectable hottie?" she said. They boys chuckled while the hottie smirked.

" Girls this is Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother." Deidara said. We nodded and politely said hi.

" Oh yeah, we just wanted to remind you that the akatsuki is coming over today for a party. They can come to if they want." Sasori said nodding toward the guys and we groaned.

They left and went over to Suigetsu who started yelling when he saw them. Our attitude changed quick when we saw Suigetsu's face we started cracking up so bad we couldn't stop laughing. When we finally stopped laughing, a girl tapped my sisters shoulder. We turned around it was Ami. We knew her from grade school. Damn was she a bitch to.

" Well look what the cat dragged in." Ami said.

" Look what the cat threw up." Yuki said smirking. We started laughing and Ami growled.

" Look just wanted to see if it was you. Now that I know it is though, stay away from Itachi Uchiha got it? He's mine although he doesn't know it yet." She said. Yuki snickered.

" What if I don't want to stay away? Cuz damn is he hot." Yuki said. Ami growled again.

" Well then I'll just have to force you." Ami said.

" Please just try it little miss prissy." She challenged.

" Yuki don't start this again." Sai said.

" Too late." I whispered to him. Ami lunged at Yuki and she dogged her. Hinata stood up to help her.

" Sit your ass down. This is a battle I want to fight on my own." She snapped. Hinata sighed but did as told. She was so stubborn. Yuki got back up and punched her in the face. Ami winced in pain then lunged at her but this time she got her. They rolled on the ground for a little getting on top now and then and slapping or socking each other. A crowd started to form and in front was Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. Not to mention us still sitting at the table. Yuki kneed Ami in her stomach using the small gap between them to her advantage. Ami rolled off of her and both of them stood up. Ami lunged at Yuki again only to have my sisters foot meet her stomach. She landed on the floor and Yuki grabbed Ami's collar And was about to knock her out when Sasori grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Yuki turned around and was surprised to see that her brother had pulled her off.

" Sasori what the hell are you doing? You know what she did to me, to sakura!" she snapped.

" Yuki do you really think I want to be relocated again. This is part of the reason you got expelled from your old school!" he snapped back at her. He pushed towards us and she fell onto the lunch bench next to Hinata. We calmed her down, but she still wasn't in a good mood. The boys smirked.

" Nice show." They all said. She frowned and looked like she was about to kill them but she held back.

" Whatever." She snapped. This was not good. Hinata had to practically drag Yuki to the gym. We walked in quickly found our lockers and opened it. Who ever created the gym uniform must have been a pervert (A/N The frog sannin made them. I don't know how to spell his name so yeah.) The shorts were small and fit tight but I realized it gave a lot of freedom so we can move easier the top was a regular spaghetti strap top. I slipped on the shorts and right when I was gonna pull on the shirt, someone grabbed my hair and gave it a hard yang. I yelleped in pain and turn to see who the attacker was. It was Karin, and boy was she in for it. I was red hot from anger.

" Karin-whore!" I growled and socked her in her nose. I smirked she was bleeding. " Now go to your little surgeon and fix it up quick so I can break the rest of you." I said threateningly. " Actually no, I think that I should break all of you and then send you to get fixed sounds more appropriate." I said. She screamed and ran out of the locker room. I ran after her forgetting that I had on the spankies with my pink laced bra on with no shirt. I heard my all the girls scream but I ignored it. Karin ran straight to Sasuke. They were the only guys out except for a couple over there doing god knows what. (A/N they were gawking at her body and desperately trying to stop their nose bleed) " Karin you no good whore get your fuking girlie girl ass over here now so I can finally send you back to that fake of a plastic surgeon you use!" I screamed at her.

" Sasuke-kun that freak with a large forehead is trying to attack me. You heard her and when she punched me she made my nose bleed." She said in that high-pitched annoying voice that I loathe so much.

"Hn, Get off me Karin I don't want blood on my shirt." Sasuke said pushing her away. I was about to smack Karin when something that was cloth hit my face. I took it of my face and I glared at Ino the alleged smotherer.

" Girl, put on your shirt before you makes those guys over there die from blood loss." Ino said. All I could say was wah? I looked down and all I had on was my bra. I quickly slipped on the tank top and said I'm going to get the other girls.

" Too late already here chika." Yuki said. I nodded and walked off with the girls' embarrassed a little but I didn't show it till I was far enough from the guys. But right before I walked away I heard Sasuke mutter something I wasn't supposed to hear.

" Damn that was hot." He said. All the guys agreed.

" Looks like both Haruno's know how to put on a show without even trying." Sai said. Once again they agreed. I sighed in relief when the teacher walked in.

Hey guys it's me. I kinda adopted the idea from the author who wrote Rebel girls but I put more of my own stuff in there. To the author who wrote rebel girls if you are made I will stop writing and delete the story immediately just tell me okay! Sorry if I offended you or if you feel like I stole, but I really want to go on with this I have so many ideas for it. I hope you approve. Once again sorry if you don't approve of me writing this. R&R please I will be sure to give warning before I delete it if the author of rebel girls doesn't approve. ;-) ! Remember I luvs you all!!!

- Anari H.


	2. Partyy time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what no it's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Once 6 girls get expelled they go to Konoha high with their brothers in tow. As soon as they arrive they catch the eye of the hottest boys in school. Too bad they can't have them. They were off limits for the girls own personal standards.

Thinking Inner Lyrics Flashback Normal 

Recap

I slipped on the shorts and right when I was gonna pull on the shirt, someone grabbed my hair and gave it a hard yang. I yelleped in pain and turn to see who the attacker was. It was Karin. I socked her in her face she was bleeding. She screamed and ran out of the locker room. I ran after her forgetting that I had on the spankies with my pink laced bra. I was about to smack Karin when something that was cloth hit my face. I took it of my face and I glared at Ino the alleged smotherer.

" Girl, put on your shirt before you makes those guys over there die from blood loss." Ino said. All I could say was wah? I looked down and all I had on was my bra. I quickly slipped on the tank top and said I'm going to get the other girls.

" Too late already here chika." Yuki said. I nodded and walked off with the girls' embarrassed a little but I didn't show it till I was far enough from the guys. But right before I walked away I heard Sasuke mutter something I wasn't supposed to hear.

" Damn that was hot." He said. All the guys agreed.

" Looks like both Haruno's know how to put on a show without even trying." Sai said. Once again they agreed. I sighed in relief when the teacher walked in.

End recap YukiPOV

" Hello my youthful students." Gai-sensei said. All of a sudden a Gai sensei mini popped out of no where.

" Gai-sensei!" the mini shouted.

" Lee!" Gai-sensei shouted.

" Gai-sensei!" so called Lee said.

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee."

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee." I looked terrified. They were hugging now and I was pretty sure we were gonna start making out any minute.

" AHHHHHHHHHH we have a gay pedophile and a willing recipient! I think I'm gonna puke die and come back to life and do it all again and again." I screamed horrified. Sasuke smirked. Sakura was hiding behind his back while I was searching for a place to disappear to.

" Don't worry." Sai said. Naruto cleared his throat.

" Yo Gay-sensei aren't we supposed to be doing something besides watching your gay fest?" Naruto said.

" Oh, um right. Give me ten youthful laps, keep at same speed as your partner. After girls do 50 crunches and 50 push-ups. Boys do 100 crunches, and push-ups. have your partner sit on your back during the push-ups. Your partner has to be of the opposite gender. Partner up now." He said. I looked around. No one yes. Temari and Shikamaru paired up, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Sai, and finally Tenten and Neji paired up. I smirked. Every one was taken even all the fan boys! No random guy laying around either. The girls glared at me.

" Haha losers!" I said. I walked up to Gai and put on the most innocent face I had.

" Um, Gai sensei no other partners are available. Does this mean I don't have to do any of it?" I asked innocently. I could have sworn I heard Sakura snicker. I turned my head to glare at them.

" Your right Yukihiro. I guess you don't have to do any of the assignments and you can play a leisure sport instead." He said. I smiled and turned away, but then he spoke again.

" Wait I know what I can do! My TA (Teacher's Assistant) can be your partner. My youthful TA, get your youthful but out here. I heard a growl and Itachi appeared. I turned around and glared at all my so called friends who grinning or smirking like there was no tomorrow. I stuck my tongue out at them and turned back and smiled sweetly at Gai-sensei.

" Itachi you are to be her partner for today." He said.

" Thanks Gai-sensei." I said sweetly. I spun on my heel Itachi next to me and the sweet pure innocence was gone and I started mumbling a long incoherent string of colorful words.

" Your not as innocent as you seem, Haruno." Itachi said.

" No ya think?" I asked sarcastically. He just shook his head.

" I do that to get on teacher's good side so when I beat someone up they squeal I have a good cover up. I'm the innocent girl who doesn't know how to fight." I said.

" Hn." He um hned I guess. When I reached the gang they erupted in a laughing fit except for the two ice-cubes. They were just smirking.

" I see your plan to play some ball got intercepted by, what did you call him at lunch? Oh yeah by this delectable hottie." Sakura said laughing so hard. I glared at her oh how much I wanted looks to kill.

" Yeah, yeah I don't really care what you say _**imatou.**_" I said emphasizing the last word. She looked pissed.

" Hey you are five muther fukin minutes older than me you have no right to call me imatou!" Sakura screeched.

" Yes I do. Five minutes may be short but it still means I am older so that means you are my _**little**_ sister." I snapped.

" Alright you may begin your laps!" Gai-sensei said. We started running each of us getting into a conversation with our partners.

" So you said you were born five minutes before your sister." He said. I nodded.

" So your fraternal twins." He said.

" No actually were identical. I cut and died my hair because everyone was calling me Sakura, and it started to bug me." I said. He was the one to nod this time. After about 6 minutes we were done. I started my push-ups and crunches finishing quickly. He did his crunches and I stood up and sat down on his back, while he did the push-ups.

" So did you choose to be Gay-sensei's TA?" I asked.

" Hn, you wish." He said. I laughed

" Actually I was hoping you were forced because if you did it on free will you would be gay, and a guy like you is to hot to be gay." I said.

" Hn." Our conversation was interrupted by a shrill scream of pain. We turned our head and saw it was a guy that Karin's partner when screaming when she sat on his back.

" Damn, Karin your suppose to sit on my back, not make an elephant sit on my back. Karin's foot swung and made contact with the guys stomach.

" I am, sitting on your back you dick head are you saying I'm fat?" she said.

" Hell yeah!" the guy screamed at her. She kicked him again. I laughed and I looked around to find all my girls laughing their heads off. Once I stopped laughing I asked him something.

" Hey Itachi, do you know who the Akutsuki? I hope their not dorks. Usually I'm excited when guys come over but right now I'm scared right along with pig-chan and pinky." I said.

" So now I'm a dork?" he asked. He stopped doing push-ups and I got up. When he got up he was smirking. I tilted my head to the side innocently.

" What?" I asked completely confused.

" I'm an Akutsuki member." He said.

" Really?" I asked. I was about to say more but the bell cut me off.

"By Yuki-san." He said walking away.

'_What a jerk!' I thought._

'Totally! But he's a hot jerk!' inner Yuki said 

'_yes a very hot jerk.' I thought._

" Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan." Hinata said waving her hand in front of my face.

"huh?" I asked.

" We should go get changed." Hinata said.

" Oh." I walked into the locker room with her and changed. When were finished we walked out and met up with the rest of the girls.

SakuraPOV

" Sakura." Sasuke said. I turned around to face him.

" Yea." I asked. He smirked at me.

" No after show." He said. I smacked him upside the head and walked out saying,

" No, there wasn't meant to be one. Hey Uchiha you got your car right? Yes you do meet me at the front I need a ride." I said. I walked out and went to my next class. The day ended quickly and I waited outside for Sasuke. He showed up to.

" Here is the directions to my house give that to the other guys and lets go!" I chirped. He did as told and with that we took off. We got there the same time as everyone else and walked in.

" Yo Dei-chan, Aniki where are you?" I asked over the loud music. They popped up out of no where with a bunch of people.

"Hey sis, this is the akutsuki. That's Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Tobi." Sasori said pointing to each person. " This are my sisters Yuki, and Sakura and their friends. This is Ino Deidara's sister, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Then these guys are . . ." Sasori said trailing off while staring at the guys. I decided to speak.

" This is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sai. Oh Sai I think Suigetsu's here." I said pointing to each one then turning to Sai.

" Sure is." Said Suigetsu. We shook our head and everyone went in different directions.

" Sakura." Sasuke said. I looked at him my look saying what? Then an idea popped in my head.

" Hey Sasuke, do you know how to dance?" I asked.

" I guess." He said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. My back was pressing against his chest. Our bodies moved to the beat of the music as we danced club style. The song ended and we moved off of the dance floor.

" Hey Sasuke you haven't by any chance seen my sister and Hinata have you?" I asked worriedly.

" Yeah actually I have, as soon as introductions were over they rushed to the kitchen and haven't left since. I winced and ran to the kitchen Sasuke not far behind.

" Hey what's the rush?" he asked. I just kept going till I got to the kitchen and gaped at what I saw. There was tons of cups on the sink and Hinata and Yuki were there.

" Yuki, Hina how many drinks have you had?" I asked cautiously.

" Only forty-two." They said together. They didn't sound or look drunk but I knew better.

" Were they all straight liquor?" I asked.

" Yup, Patrone (sp)!" they said. I sighed Patrone was even stronger than sake!

" OMG." I said. I myself drank about three cups of patrone and Sasuke took a couple also. All of a sudden Deidara came up to the four of us.

" Hey were playing Dare then I never. Want to join." He asked. I smiled and nodded hastily and the four of us walked over to a couch. Tenten, Temari, and Ino looked at Hina and Yuki and sighed.

" How much did they have saku-chan?" Ino asked.

" Oh, not very much. They just had forty-two cups of Patrone witch is stronger than Sake and the cups were about a foot and a half tall." I said sarcastically. Itachi and Naruto looked at the two girls amused.

" You got to be freaking kidding me! They don't even look in the slightest drunk!" Tenten practically screamed.

" We are fine chill kays? No lets got on with the game." Yuki said. Sasori sighed.

" Alright Kisame will go first." Deidara said. Kisame nodded.

" Alright I dare um, Yuki! I dare Yuki to French kiss Hinata!" he said excited.

" EWWWWWWWWWW." I said. Yuki just smirked.

" Childs play. You up to it Hina-chan. Oh before I continue this dare I am fully straight okay!" Yuki said. The two leaned in and Hinata and Yuki frenched. (A/N I am gagging as I type this. I'm not a lesbo but story has to do something interesting!)

" DAMMNNNNNNN!!!" al the guys said. I guessed they thought she wouldn't do the dare, but none of us girls could refuse a dare.

" Alright my turn. I dare Sakura to give Sasuke a lap dance!" Yuki shouted. My face turned red a bit. I sighed and got up and gave Sasuke a lap dance. He smirked at me when he saw me blush and I sat back down in my original spot. The game went on for a little bit and we started playing I never.

" Alright I have never been in a real relationship before." Sasuke said.

" How long is a real relationship?" I asked.

" 2 months." He said. I nodded and Itachi, all of Sasuke's crew, and all of the girls drank from their cup.

" Really sis. At your old school you were always bringing home guys or you would be at their house. Come to think about it you would dump them after two weeks or a month, all of you actually." Deidara said. We nodded. At our old school we used to be players. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smirk.

" So the innocent little girl's never been in a relationship. Instead she decided to be a player. Interesting." He said. I rolled my emerald eyes. It was Temari's turn next.

" Alright lets see um, I never had sex." Temari said. Sasuke and his crew drank from their cups. I heard Tenten, Ino, Yuki, and Hinata let out a loud sigh and they drank from their cups. I let out a gasp!

" Our little sister's did it and we had no fukin' clue! Oh you three are going to be in it when I tell your parents." Deidara said well more like scream. Tenten smirked.

" What you gonna go to my parents grave and tell them? Well incase you haven't noticed their bones won't care!" she said.

" Oh, yeah sorry Ten. We forgot." Sasori said looking ashamed.

" It's okay!" she chirped. They nodded completely forgetting about the fact that the four weren't virgins anymore. The game went on and on revealing more secrets it was so funny.

YukiPOV

My sister and the other girls walked out Sasuke and his crew. Sasori and Deidara said by to the akutsuki and passed out. I laughed. I thought he had gone with the others when they walked out but apparently not. Itachi had stayed behind.

" What are you doing here Uchiha." I asked. He shrugged.

" You know you need to learn how to talk." I said.

" Hn." He hned. I growled.

" Seriously don't you know any other words than hn and that's not even a word! I don't want two letter answers any more. I want sentences Uchiha not stupid grunts or anything like that!" I snapped.

" No."

" Ugh go away."

" You know I can't." he said. I smirked at him.

" Oh so your saying you want me now Uchiha?" I asked.

" Hn, in your dreams. I think you want me to want you."

" Yay! You made a sentence were getting somewhere. I said smiling. I got behind him and pushed him out the open door.

" Hn." I growled again.

" So back to our previous topic. You know you want me Uchiha. You want me bad to I can see it." I said as he gave me a quick wave and went back to his car.

He just shook his head.

ItachiPOV

I shook my head but then whispered quietly so she couldn't hear.

" Maybe I do. What are you a mind reader?" I said.

Oh an Uchiha admitting something like that can someone say hell just froze over. Well it would have to be loud enough for her to hear so hell didn't freeze over wah. But I guess she did melt the devil's heart.

- Anari H.


	3. The scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Onward with the da story ! 

Summary: Once 6 girls get expelled they go to Konoha high with their brothers in tow. As soon as they arrive they catch the eye of the hottest boys in school. Too bad they can't have them. They were off limits for the girls own personal standards. Yeah I know its crappy but I don't care P.S. any one got any sum sudgestions? Greatly appreciated on with the story.

Thinking Inner Lyrics Flashback Normal

YukiPOV

I woke up groggily and rolled out of bed. Standing up I checked my self out in the mirror. I looked like shit. I sighed and clutched my head, patrone is good but damn if you drink forty-two glasses you wake up with one hell of a hangover. I hopped in the shower and washed up in about an hour I was fully dressed so I headed downstairs.

" Hey people's." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I heard mumbles of hey's and what sup's. I went and sat down at the table.

" Hey do any of you know how to cure a hangover without Tylenol and painkillers?" I asked. Every shrugged but then Deidara spoke up.

" Actually the Uchiha's are suppose to have a mega cure for hangovers with only taking one pill." He said. I smiled and said I was going. Sakura volunteered to go with me but the other girls said no and said they would call so we can go to the mall. Sakura and I nodded and we went out the door.

We got the directions to the Uchiha's house using our Garmen (sp) and arrived in ten minutes.

" Wow." Sakura murmured. I agreed. The exterior of the Uchiha's house was amazing it was pure white and it was huge! With delicate designs all over the house. It was beautiful. I motioned for her to follow me and we went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and smiled sincerely.

" Hello, how may I help you?" she said. We smiled back and Sakura said.

" Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my sister Yuki Haruno. Were friends of Sasuke we just dropped in for a visit." The maid nodded and told us to follow her. We followed the maid thru a maze of beautiful rooms till we got to what I assumed to be the kitchen door. The maid knocked on the door and spoke.

" Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama. You have guest here to see you." She said

" If it's Naruto tell him to go away." Sasuke's voice said thru the door. Then I heard Itachi voice.

" And if it's anyone from the akutsuki send them away."

" Um, no it's two girls they claim to be friends of you Sasuke-sama." The maid said.

" It's probably just some lying fan girls. Tell them to go away." Sasuke said.

" Hai." The maid said. She shook her head apologetically and was about to say something but I cut her off.

" Geez, Uchiha. Last night you were hinting that you wanted me but now you just practically shut the door in my face. Gawd I was right you were a jerk." I said. I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me. " Come on Sakura lets go." I said. Just like I expected the doors the doors flew open in less than a second. Sasuke was sitting down on a stool and Itachi was looking thru the fridge. We smirked at the two.

" Why so desperate to see us?" Sakura asked casually.

" Yeah, yeah you're a conceited little girl ya know that?" Sasuke said.

" Why thank you!" Sakura chirped. I giggled and walked over to a stool and sat down.

" So why are you two here?" Itachi asked

" We wanted to check out your crib." Sakura said.

" Stop lying Sakura. A little birdie told us that you have the best cure for hangovers." I said. They nodded.

" Itachi already made some but take a Tylenol or something with it. Only one tablet." Sasuke said. We nodded and I pulled some painkillers out and hastilly drank the smoothie. My iphone started ringing so of corse like any other human being I answered it, it was Hinata.

" We are here okay so get your but over here!" Hinata said.

" Okay we'll be there so sorry for being late. Our trip took a little more time than expected thanks to someone." I said.

" Oh, and bring the Uchiha's because we ran into the other guys and bribed them to come with us by saying that they were here okay! Bye!

" Bye chika!" I chirped. I ended the call and slip the phone back in my purse and asked Sasuke what time it was

" 2:00 why?" he said. Sakura's eyes widened

" AWWWWW MAN! Were late!" she whined. We got up and headed towards the door. We were about to walk out but I whispered to my sister "play along". She whisper back alright. I spun on my heel so I faced the boys again.

" I just remembered we don't have our car! Sakura wanted to take the buss! The buss left ten minutes ago! NOOOOO" I screamed. She spun around also to face them. She grinned sheepishly at the boys and said

" Um, can we get a ride pleez? We will be forever in your debt. Oh and if you say no then I will bug the hell out of you till you say yes" she said. Sasuke sighed and said he would take us.

" Itachi, all my other cars are in the shop I only have my bike. Yuki's your problem now." He said as he and Sakura walked out of a door that I assumed to be the garage.

" What the hell do you mean problem get your chicken ass hair back here!" I screamed. Itachi shook his head and motioned for me to follow in. He led me into the garage and said, pick a car. I went straight over to the Porsche. He smirked at me and grabbed the keys. We hopped in and he started up the car.  
" Where to?"

" We are supposed to go to the mall." He nodded. We rode in silence for a little bit but he noticed my bored face and asked if I wanted music. I nodded and he turned up the radio. I hummed softly to all the songs that were playing and before I knew it we were there. I gave him a small smile and said

" Thanks for the ride Itachi-san!" I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out. I went inside hoping that my plan would work. You see I 'accidentally' left my bag in his car and I used my other phone to call my real phone so he would notice my purse. It worked like a charm. I picked up my pace, and turned into a lingerie store partly wondering if he would follow me. Apparently he was not paying attention and followed me in.

" Yuki!" he hissed. I spun on my heel ready to put on my act. I lifted my hand as if I was going to slap him and nearly did just for kicks but he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

" Who the hell-" I cut off. " Oh its just you." I said he let go of my wrist and just stared at me blankly. I sighed gave him the 'what do you want' look. He handed me my bag and I noticed that women were staring at him. I pulled him close to me.

" What in fukin hell do you think you are doing Haruno." He growled. I wrapped his arms around my waist and hissed at him.

" Just play along or do you want your 'image' to be wrecked and labeled a pervert for the rest of your life!" Then I cooed louder." Haha your so sweet Itachi-kun." Most of the woman relaxed and fangirls that were buying some stuff to impress their honorary turned my way and glared at me. At least the Itachi fangirls. (i.e. like Itachi or Sasuke, the people the fan club is for). Desperate poor girls. He glared at me but no one could really see it. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the store, leading him to the rendezvous spot. I saw everyone there including the guys, and I wondered how Sakura got Sasuke there. All the guys were very um, unhappy I should say.

SakuraPOV (A/N were going back to when they are in the garage kay!)

I walked out of the garage and he came to his bike. I stared at it wearily.

" I'm not getting on that death machine." I said. He smirked at me.

" The wittle baby scared of the motor cycle." He said as if he were speaking to a child. I sent a glare his way and pouted.

" SO what if I don't want to get on you should go fuck yourself!" I snapped. I crossed my arms kept glaring at him.

" Look do you want to go or not?"

" Yes I want go! What kinda question is that!" Then an idea popped into my head. " SO Uchiha wanna make a bet?" I asked. He shrugged so I took that for a yes. I smirked.

" So get on with it and hurry up!" he said.

" Alright if I can go the whole way without screaming once you will be my slave for the day and vise versa if I loose kay?" He looked really amused so I assumed that the ride there was gonna be hell. I sat down and wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off. Held onto him tighter no one was on the road so he took advantage off it and shot down the street. I nearly screamed but I held back.

" Where to?" he asked turning his head back to me.

" The mall and watch where you going!" I scolded. He sighed, I guess he was trying a way to get me to loose the bet. He took a sharp turn that could of thrown us off and I screeched at him. " what the hell are you trying to kill us?" He gave me that very annoying cocky smirk and said.

" Hn. Just you." I glared at his back and I heard him mutter a long string of incoherent words. He sent me a death glare and muttered something under his breath. I smirked I had a good guess why he was so pissed off. I cupped my hand over my ear like people do when the can't here (A/N I never really get why you do that. If some one knows please tell me) and said.

" What was that?" he glared even harder if possible.

" I said where here damnit!" he snapped. I giggled and jumped off the bike and screamed letting out all of the inter tension I had. " Come hither slave" I said in a bossy tone he just rolled his eyes and followed me around like a little puppy following his mother. I arrived at the meting place and he saw the whole gang there minus my sister and Itachi. He sent a glare at me again.

" You didn't forget you car did you." He said accusingly. I gave a small grin and said our Ferrari was at his house. Guess what, he went ballistic and looked like he was about to kill.

" Slave calm down or I will think of an extra cruel punishment. You lost the bet so now you need to live it out." I snapped. Damn could this boy get on your nerves or what! He shrunk and sat on the ground pouting. I giggled, if you haven't seen Uchiha Sasuke pout it's so cute and funny. He stopped poutting for a moment and he glared at me.

" What's so fukin funny Haruno." He snapped once again. I just sent him a cocky smirk while saying

" Is that any way to talk to your master?" The other guys looked thoroughly amused.

" Master." Neji said. Sasuke nodded and said.

" Lost a bet." He nodded his head in comprehension. Then my sister popped up out of no where with Itachi.

" Well Lets go shopping!" Ino screamed.

_**Hello my peeps Kara here! Now sorry for updating so late but I was grounded again for like three more months well I can't remember anymore but lets say a long time! I am working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Being a bad ass is so much fun but if your caught you get yourself in deeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp trouble. Thanx for reading. I luvs u alls. The one and only – Rina-hime**_


End file.
